


Leave Him Alone

by enchantedlokii



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, Howard Stark Lives, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Orphan Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlokii/pseuds/enchantedlokii
Summary: Prompt: Imagine if Howard and Maria get to meet Peter as Tony’s adopted some. Like Peter’s just chilling in the lab with loud music working on his stuff and he’s surprised by Howard freaking Stark. Peter has already heard stories about Howard so basically he already hates him a little.
Relationships: Howard Stark & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Howard Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 540
Collections: IronDad





	Leave Him Alone

Peter huffed as he struggled with the suit he was working on. He knew he had to be more careful than he usually was; it wasn’t his suit he was working on, it was Tony’s. And while he had worked on several Iron Man suits before, he’s never done it on his own. He couldn’t risk messing up when Tony trusted him with it.

”FRIDAY, could you pull up a blueprint of the previous suit beside this suit’s blueprint?” he murmured. His voice was low as he concentrated, but FRIDAY heard him and quickly did as she was asked. “Thanks, FRI.”

Peter looked up and tapped on the helmet, turning it around and zooming in on the part he was working on. He smiled as he saw where he was messing up. “Of course, Peter. Is there anything else that I can do for you?”

”No thanks, FRIDAY,” he replied. He started to go back to work, but froze as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He took a shaky breath and turned towards the door. “FRIDAY, am I in any immediate danger?” He started to teach for a webshooter that was lying on the desk.

”There is no identifiable threat in the building,” FRIDAY responded. Peter raised an eyebrow at her reply. If there was no threat, why was his Spider-Sense warning him of danger?

Unfortunately, Peter quickly got an answer to his question. It started when the door to the lab clicked open. Assuming it was just Tony, Peter returned to his work. He did think it was strange when he wasn’t greeted, but it didn’t hit him that there something was very wrong until he heard a different voice. He had heard it before; in videos and on TV, but never in person. “Care to tell me who you are and why you’re touching my son’s suit

Peter flinched before turning. He could feel his heart pounding as he looked up at Howard. In the month that he had been living with Tony and Pepper, he had never met the man that was now his adoptive grandfather. He didn’t want to meet him, and that was perfectly okay with Tony. “I’m Peter,” he responded, unsure if the man even knew that he existed. He knew that Tony had told Maria, but according to him the two didn’t have as close of a relationship as they once had. She was never fond of the way Howard treated Tony, and it led to increasingly frequent fights over the years. “I have permission to be here.”

”Do you really expect me to believe that?” the man asked. Peter flinched as Howard grabbed his wrist and started to drag him out of his chair. Peter resisted, resulting in him being slapped on the cheek. It didn’t hurt him too bad physically, but he still felt tears forming in his eyes. “How did you get in here, anyway?”

”I-I told you,” Peter whimpered. “Tony asked me to work on his suit. Y-you have to believe me, Sir. I-I didn’t mean any harm.”

”Shut up!” Howard snapped, raising a hand to hit him again. He only hesitated at the sound of a repulser firing up.

Peter looked over and was relieved when he saw that Tony had come in. He had a single repulser on and had it aimed at Howard. He met Peter’s gaze briefly and Peter could see the worry hidden behind the anger in his eyes. “Don’t you _dare_ hit my kid,” he growled as he looked back at Howard.

”You’re kid?” Howard asked, hesitating before lowering his hand. He still kept his grip tight on Peter’s wrist and Peter didn’t dare try to break free. “This scrawny thing couldn’t be a Stark. Look at him.”

”Let go of him,” Tony demanded, not moving. When Howard didn’t comply, he narrowed his eyes. “Let go of my f*cking son.”

Peter squeaked as Howard threw him towards Tony. “What is wrong with you?” the older man asked, keeping his glare on his son as he lowered his repulser and pulled Peter closer, running a hand through his hair as the boy shook against him. “That boy is not your son.”

”He is,” Tony replied. “I have the paperwork to prove it, but frankly I don’t need it. He was already like a son to me before I signed the papers. You want to know why, _Dad_?”

Peter couldn’t help but smirk despite his dissipating fear. He could see the surprise in Howard’s eyes at the way Tony addresses him; his voice cold as he called him “Dad.” There was a harshness in his tone that Peter rarely heard from him. He wasn’t just angry with his father, he was furious. Because he touched Peter, and that was something he never wanted to happen and would make sure never happened again.

”Because unlike you never did me, I love him and care about him. And you know, pay attention to him. Praise him. All the things that you never did for me. All the things that made me despise you,” Tony continued, not bothering to wait for an answer. “Nothing that you say can change that. He _is_ my kid.”

”I am your _father_ , Anthony,” Howard started. He opened his mouth to continue, but never got the chance.

”You are,” Tony agreed. “That’s the difference between us. You’re my father, but I don’t want to be a father to Peter. I want to be his dad. You were never that, and you never will be. Now, I suggest you get out of my lab before I send Happy down here to drag you out. Don’t _ever_ come back. I don’t want you near me or my son. Ever. Again.”

Peter thought that Howard would protest, but he instead glanced at the gauntlet that Tony was still wielding. He looked back up and shook his head before pushing past them, leaving the room. Immediately, Peter felt Tony relax, letting the gauntlet retract and putting that hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Hey, you alright, Kiddo?” he murmured, his voice soft now as he looked down at Peter.

”Y-yeah, I’m fine,” Peter murmured, still a bit shaky. He didn’t look up, afraid that he might start to cry if he did. “He just. . . He startled me.”

Tony sighed and pulled away, kneeling in front of him. “Let me see your wrist,” he said quietly. Peter did as he was told. The skin was red from the grip, but it was already starting to fade to a more natural shade. “Did he hit you?”

Peter froze as Tony looked him in the eyes. He wanted to deny it, but he felt tears filling his eyes again. That’s when Tony’s gaze moved to his red cheek. He raised his hand to touch it and Peter flinched away instinctively. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise,” Tony told him, looking him in the eyes again. “You trust me, don’t you?”

Peter took a shaky breath and nodded, holding still as he again raised his hand and touched the stinging skin. “God, I’d like to kill him for this,” Tony muttered. “I’m sorry, Pete. I didn’t think we’d ever have to worry about this.”

”It’s okay,” Peter murmured. “It’s not your fault.”

”No, it’s not okay,” he huffed. “He shouldn’t have hit you. H*ll, he shouldn’t have touched you, period. I’m so sorry I let that happen.”

He pulled Peter into a hug and Peter buried his face in his shoulder. “It’s really not your fault, but I forgive you anyway,” Peter chuckled slightly. “I know that I can’t change your mind.”

”You know me so well, don’t ya?“ Tony laughed. Peter couldn’t help but smile. “I meant everything that I said to him; you know that, right? I love you, Kid.”

”I know,” Peter assured him, closing his eyes. “Love you too, Dad.”


End file.
